1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mesh fixation devices for securing objects to body tissue and, more particularly, to a mesh fixation system for securing a surgical mesh to underlying tissue during surgical procedures to repair body tissue, such as in hernia repair procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
In laparoscopic repair of hernias, surgical fasteners have been used to attach repair mesh over the hernia defect so that bowel and other abdominal tissue are blocked from forming an external bulge that is typical of abdominal hernias. The role of the fasteners is to keep the mesh in proper position until tissue ingrowth is adequate to hold the mesh in place under various internal and external conditions. Adequate ingrowth usually takes place in 6-8 weeks. After that time, the fasteners play no therapeutic role. Fixation anchors comprise a mesh fixation feature, or head, a mesh-tissue interface section, and a tissue-snaring feature that holds the anchor in place under force developed inside or outside the body.
An inguinal hernia is formed when small a loop of bowel or intestine protrudes through a weak place or defect within the lower abdominal muscle wall or groin. This condition is rather common, particularly in males. Hernias of this type can be a congenital defect or can be caused by straining or lifting heavy objects. The protrusion results in an unsightly bulge in the groin area often causing pain, reduced lifting ability, and in some cases, impaction of the bowel.
Surgery is a common solution to an inguinal hernia. The preferred surgical technique requires extracting the bowel from the defect, placing a surgical prosthesis such as a mesh patch over the open defect, and attaching the mesh patch to the inguinal floor with conventional sutures or with surgical fasteners or anchors. The repair is accomplished using either open or laparoscopic surgery. Surgical anchors are routinely used in the laparoscopic procedures owing to the difficulty in suturing under laparoscopic conditions.